


【RF】太平待诏归来日 番外 秋猎

by fengxueyiyvsheng



Category: Harold Finch - Fandom, John Reese - Fandom, RF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengxueyiyvsheng/pseuds/fengxueyiyvsheng
Summary: 天朝古代架空OOC，文笔渣为了肉而肉……求轻拍……





	【RF】太平待诏归来日 番外 秋猎

【RF】太平待诏归来日 番外 秋猎

秋收过后，入冬之前，是北方一年中人最清闲的时候。枯黄的树叶在晨风里簌簌的落下来，在行人寥寥的街道上飘荡。

皇宫里却是另一番热闹非凡的景象。灯火燃了一夜，宫人们来来去去的收拾着东西。

今日里是皇帝出宫围猎的日子，因奉了皇帝亲令，沿路不得惊扰百姓，一辆辆马车从宫门里出来之后便是纪律严明，悄无生息，顺了出城向西的大道而去。

一列队伍中最大的一顶暖轿便是小王爷的轿子，李兆恩骑了一匹黑色的高头大马寸步不离的跟在一旁。

幼失怙恃的太子郢维已经五六岁的样子，枕在小王爷的大腿上打着哈欠慢慢地睡着了。行旱路需早起，此刻小王爷只觉得困意也更甚，眯着眼睛靠着一边出神。

转眼间两年已经过去了，去奸臣退外邦，新朝国运也渐渐昌盛，太子本就是活泼的性子，皇宫里逛了个遍，就要出来看看。正巧前朝的行宫修葺完成，也正是秋猎的好日子，前几年忙的焦头烂额，这几年里海晏河清，小王爷索性陪了太子，出宫秋猎。

谁料到前几个时辰高兴的睡不着觉的小太子，进了暖轿就迷糊起来，鞋子也不曾脱就靠在小王爷身上打起了盹。

路上轿夫歇了歇脚，李兆恩一挑轿帘进了暖轿，看见的就是一大一小迷迷糊糊的样子。

李兆恩轻走上前，把太子一把抱起放在暖轿里的软垫上，小王爷看着他帮小太子脱掉鞋子又盖上了小被子，掖了掖被角，忽然觉得轿子的窗户里透进来的阳光把这个人衬得温柔似水。

李兆恩起身又把小王爷揽在怀里，扯开身上的披风把小王爷也包在里面，小王爷抬起头来看见他正瞧着太子出神，轻声问，“想什么呢？”

李兆恩从腰间解下一串红色的东西，递给小王爷，小王爷这才看清是一个编的有些拙略的同心结，

“我自己编的。”李兆恩说着撩起袍角，他的腰间也系着一个一模一样的同心结，“我偷偷放了我们的头发缠在一起，放在这两个同心结里。”

“举案齐眉意，结发共此生。”

小王爷笑了起来，不知道这个人从哪里学来的这一套，夫妻有配同心结，结发一说，原来这几日背着自己做的就是这个。

“那我们就算行了夫妻之礼了？”小王爷笑着问。

觉得自己仿佛私定了终身一般，小王爷的心仿佛放在了蜜罐里，甜的不像话，于是伸出手去搂进了李兆恩。

“还差一件，洞房花烛。“

李兆恩说着先轻轻含住小王爷的耳尖，拿牙齿不轻不重的挑逗着，待觉得身下人微颤，又继而沿着小王爷的耳根一寸一寸的向前吻过去，最后在嘴角上流连。

小王爷因着太子还在一旁睡着，也不敢有大的动作，只得哑口无言的任由李兆恩弯着好看的眉毛，轻笑着含住嘴唇慢条斯理地掠夺，一只手臂有力的揽住了自己，另一只手不安分地在腰间煽风点火，又慢慢挪向臀间带着几分暗示意味地轻轻地揉着。

缠绵的一个吻结束，那只手挪到身前，却落在腿根处不动了。小王爷又慌又羞的推搡着李兆恩，一边轻轻的说着，

“维儿还睡着呢……“

哪知李兆恩并不领情，伸手解开了小王爷衣领处的几枚扣子，小王爷白嫩嫩的皮肤就露出了一大片，小王爷本就生长在皇宫里，本就肤如凝脂，一扯开连带着迷人的锁骨都露在了外面，更因小王爷的急促的呼吸起伏着，勾人魂魄。

李兆恩看得呼吸一滞，低下头去吻着锁骨，仿佛在品尝什么美味般，唇齿间溢出淫靡的水声。留的小王爷一侧锁骨几个暧昧的吻痕，又去安抚受了冷落的另一边。

前几日事务纷杂，小王爷本就没有开荤，如今哪里受得了这番挑逗，呼吸愈发的粗重，俩个人的声音让一侧睡着的太子不安分的翻了个身，好不容易又睡了过去，小王爷慌乱的推着正埋在自己颈间的毛茸茸的脑袋，终于让李兆恩抬起头来。

李兆恩的脸上还带着几分得逞的微笑，直勾的人心魂荡漾，小王爷偏过头去不看他，就听见那人压低了嗓音，在自己耳边说，

“我刚才还在想……我们也来生个孩子吧……“

小王爷气的满脸通红，无奈身旁的人力气太大逃脱不得，只得瞪大了眼睛带着几分怒意的看过去，殊不知在某人眼里仿佛一只被欺负地狠了的小兔子。

小王爷领口大开着，露出的皮肤和脸颊都因为李兆恩挑逗起的情欲显示出一层薄薄地粉色，嘴唇因为刚才的吻还有些红肿，眼角因为透不过气来还泛着水汽，一副才遭蹂躏的样子，直想让人扑在身下狠狠的欺辱一番，看得李兆恩口干舌燥。

两个人都微微起了反应，李兆恩才终于松开小王爷，忍住心中想要把人趁着这顶轿子就地正法的念头，伸手扶了小王爷额前的乱发，抬起身来在小王爷眉心上落下一吻，哑着嗓子说道

“小妖精。晚上再喂饱你，在你寝殿里等我。”

小王爷看着李兆恩挑帘出去的身影狂跳的心才慢慢的停下来，他本不是沉溺情欲中的人，偏偏李兆恩能轻而易举的能让自己弃兵投降，剥开自己一层层的外壳，让自己既羞耻又愉悦的沉沦在他给予的快乐里，像一滩春水般融化在他身下，予索予求，被那个人压在身下一遍一遍的要，任由那个人将自己扯进欲望的深渊。

行宫本就离皇城不远，到了行宫，安顿好正是傍晚时分，小王爷哄着太子去和乳母玩儿，太子正也新奇着，连带着几块好吃的糕点一同一溜烟不见了踪影。

小王爷在马车上睡了半路，如今倒也清明的很，天就渐渐的黑了起来。皇帝行宫的寝殿虽也不大，但小王爷推了前殿后门出去，才发现后面竟是一个温泉，在秋季微寒的夜里冒着些许雾气。

小王爷本是吃了晚膳的，李兆恩在旁时总是不让他吃一些甜的过分的东西，如今自己在寝宫里哪里还有人管得着。

小王爷看着太子拿着几块糕点冲出去又觉出几分饿，自己端了一小碟桂花糕和桂花蜜，坐在温泉旁的藤椅上便吃了起来。

几块落肚，晚间凉风吹过来，小王爷只穿了一件薄薄的亵衣，于是走到热泉前，谁料脚下一滑，竟滑倒了水中。

温泉里的水不浅也不深，小王爷扑腾了几下刚露出头就被一个黑影拽近怀里带到岸边上。

小王爷抬起头来就看清来人是李兆恩，无端就被他摄去了魂魄。李兆恩并没有束发，只是将乌黑的头发随意的绾在身后，着了一身黑白相间的长袍，长长的眼睫毛因了低头在月光下投下一小片阴影，深邃的眸子仿佛能将人吸进去一般，不像是沙场上沾满了鲜血的将军，更像是风度翩翩的书生，如同画中走出来的仙人一般。

因为在水中拉扯了自己一把，胸前的衣服早就湿透了，紧紧的贴在身上，偏偏勾勒出那人勾人的身形。

看着李兆恩眼角浮起笑容，小王爷才觉出自己呆呆地看了人许久，忙低下头，只露出一个红红的耳尖。

李兆恩轻轻的捏起小王爷的下巴，强迫他抬起头看着自己，小王爷浑身湿漉漉的，浑身上下都泛着水汽。一双眼睛因为在温泉里泡过带着几分慵懒和乖巧，身子也软软的靠在李兆恩身上，一双红唇水润润的勾引着人的视线，像被谁已经狠狠的索取了一番。

亵衣本就轻薄，落了水之后罩在小王爷身上，映衬着明亮的月光，仿佛只是在小王爷柔软又洁白的身上罩了一层薄薄的纱，胸前的两点因为接触寒气变得精神抖擞起来，仿佛邀请品尝一般，就连身下胯间的物事也微微抬起头来。像是奇闻志异里那些不谙世事单纯又诱人的小妖精，可爱又放荡地诱人。

李兆恩顺着小王爷的脊椎一寸寸的抚摸下去，满意的听到怀中人越来越重的喘息声。“小妖精这么会勾引人，真是淫荡，是想我了吗？”

李兆恩坏坏地笑着伸出手去隔着布料揉捏着一侧的茱萸，小巧可爱的乳头立马就因为触碰变得更加挺立和红润，

“这里说它想极了呢。“说着一边轻轻的掐着又捏住那一处，直逼出小王爷地一声淫靡地叫声。

小王爷羞的满脸通红，轻轻的推着李兆恩，他却完全没有在意，把小王爷举起半坐在岸边上，自己也不顾湿透了地衣服站在温泉中，张口含住了那一侧的乳头，拿舌头拨弄着，又用牙齿轻轻的划过。

刚刚还在冷风里的乳头忽然被含进了温暖湿热的口腔，被吸吮的啧啧有声，小王爷被这突如其来的感觉又刺激出了一声短促的呻吟，连忙咽回去，查觉到了身下人的压抑，李兆恩命令似的低沉着声音说，

“寒落哥哥，叫出来，我想听。“

小王爷知道自己哪里抵得过这饥渴了许久的饿狼。再加上这几日里本就是自己三番五次的扫了他的兴，难免心里有些愧疚，如今听到他压抑又诱人的声音只觉得浑身酥软，只想乖乖听话。

强忍下心中的羞耻，小王爷抿了抿嘴唇正要低低的叫出声，身边人却不耐烦了似的，狠狠的拉扯了一下乳头，一瞬间又酥又痒的感觉就传遍了全身，只剩下另一侧直棱棱地挺立着，因为缺乏抚慰而瘙痒愈发的难耐。

“啊……另……另一边……也要……”小王爷微低下头，轻轻的说。

李兆恩有心想要挑逗小王爷，张口放开了一侧，嘴角牵出一条淫靡地银丝，却装作没有听到地样子问道，

“什么？”

两边都失去了抚弄，小王爷难耐地扭动着身子，“想要……想要你揉……很舒服……”小王爷一边羞耻的说着一边鬼使神差地扯起李兆恩宽厚的手掌，牵着他的手左右蹂躏着自己的乳头。李兆恩地手上有一层薄薄地茧，覆在上面激起一阵阵颤抖，小王爷不禁喟叹出声。

“小妖精等不及了？别着急，等下让你更舒服……”

李兆恩满意的抬起头来，看着面前的人因为情动而烧红的脸。小王爷因为自己刚刚说出口的淫言浪语抿着唇，李兆恩坏心的凑上前去，霸道的一口含住了小王爷的两片唇，觉得比早间又柔软香甜了许多，于是含在口中，不容置疑地将自己地舌尖侵入，一边挑拨着小王爷柔软的舌头，一边在嘴里搜刮着小王爷香甜的味道。

那是一种细腻又柔软的香味，像极了小王爷，开始只觉出一股清幽的香，品尝的久了才觉出那是一种让人痴迷沉醉，又欲罢不能的留恋的香甜。

恋恋不舍的松开，李兆恩一眼瞥见了温泉旁木几上的桂花蜜。

“怪不得小妖精你吃起来这么甜，原来是偷吃了……“

木几本就不高又离岸边很近，李兆恩一只手摁着小王爷，一只手便伸出去拿到了那罐桂花蜜，

“偷吃要怎么样，嗯？“

“偷吃要受罚的哦。“李兆恩一边说着，一边扯开小王爷的亵衣，亵衣湿漉漉的随着拉扯滑下，先露出小王爷洁白的双肩，然后是因为情欲而有些泛红的胸，之后是白嫩的大腿，李兆恩放下桂花蜜将小王爷轻轻举起来，轻轻一扯衣服就落到了脚踝之后便沉入了水底。

此刻的小王爷就完完全全的坦露在李兆恩面前了，因为湿衣服而留下的水滴顺着小王爷的腰际滑落到两腿间隐秘的地方，小王爷的性器早就乖乖的立起身来，颜色浅的有些可爱，顶端也湿漉漉的，就像它正被欺负的委屈的主人。

李兆恩的衣服轻轻的划过小王爷性器的顶端，滑滑的丝绸质感让小王爷一阵战栗，迫切的想要身下人给予的更多，于是小王爷乖乖的搂住面前人的脖颈，

“兆恩……帮帮我……兆恩……”暖糯糯的声音让李兆恩在胯间已经很是雄伟的性器又粗大了了几分，只想把这个乖巧的人儿死死的摁在池边，狠狠的进出他的身体，听他的呻吟，浪叫和因为快感而哭泣。

李兆恩也不说话，一只手将小王爷拉到温泉中，水边较浅，堪堪露出小王爷的大腿，伸手环住小王爷，大手绕道身后，抚摸着小王爷的臀尖。

小王爷虽然并不胖，但是那里却挺翘的很，不知道是不是自己两年多来几乎日日调教的原因，李兆恩想着一边重重地揉着，觉得那丰满地臀肉从指缝间溢出，自己的心都被填的满满当当。一边用胯骨顶住小王爷，粗长的阳具硬硬的顶在小王爷柔软的腹部，让小王爷觉得后穴瘙痒难耐。小王爷只好将自己的性器有一下没一下的在李兆恩的衣服上刮蹭着，企图得到更多的快感。

“今天要罚你，只用后面让你爽，干的你这个小妖精哭出来。”李兆恩一边在小王爷耳边装作恶狠狠的说着，一边打开岸边的桂花蜜罐子，从中取出一大块蜜，拿指尖顶在小王爷的后穴。

小王爷此时红唇微启，浑身都泛着薄薄的红色，因为后穴的刺激不断地露出断续的呻吟。那呻吟仿佛带着钩子一般，让李兆恩再也忍不住，一根手指就着桂花蜜的润滑浅浅的抽插着。

身后的小穴紧紧的包裹着入侵者，因为动作而泛出一些晶莹的淫液，

“你身下的小嘴都饿极了，连我的手指也不放过了……”他把他的小王爷调教的太好了，小穴迅速的适应了一根手指的冲撞，讨好似的将手指裹住，温柔的挽留着，”你身下的小嘴觉得桂花蜜好吃吗？嗯？“

说着又深入了一根手指，几乎没有多久的不适，李兆恩的手指动作进进出出，小王爷的呻吟声就开始大了起来。

“……嗯……啊……兆恩……别……别玩了……要……坏掉了……嗯……”

“哥哥想要吗？“李兆恩一边说着一边用另一只手扯开自己的腰带，”自己来拿。“

“啊……你……真坏……啊……啊”小王爷哆哆嗦嗦的伸出手，扯开袍子，才发现李兆恩只是穿了一件外衣，里面并没有其他的衣物，扯开便是紧实的胸膛，衣服掉下去，露出胯间狰狞的阳具，龟头膨大着，似乎还有青筋，几乎立刻就弹了出来。

“哥哥好乖，奖励你。”

李兆恩的三根手指已经都插在了小王爷湿漉漉的后穴里，才顶到肠壁上的一块软肉，李兆恩刚刚坏心眼的一直避开了这里，此刻小王爷浑身剧烈的颤抖起来，顿时软弱无力几乎挂在李兆恩身上，李兆恩却不放手，次次又快又准的顶弄到那个点上，

“……哈……啊……要……到了……”小王爷颤抖着，”啊……啊啊……“

一大股白浊喷溅出来，小王爷彻底的软下身子来，眼神迷离的看着李兆恩，想着自己因为手指就射了出来，羞的咬住下唇，谁知李兆恩直接用手拨开小王爷紧抿着的嘴唇，用手指插进嘴里模仿着性交的动作，

小穴里的手指抽出来，层层媚肉包裹着不想让这个快乐的源泉离开，湿哒哒的小穴口一张一合的流出香甜的桂花蜜来，贪婪的在空气中吸吮，渴望着被填满、被占有、被狠狠的侵犯。

小王爷只觉得浑身难耐，后穴空虚的要命，高潮后觉得自己仿佛在云端飘荡，软绵绵的使不上力气却无比渴望眼前的人。

“兆恩……兆恩……给我……”小王爷轻声喃喃着，李兆恩贪婪的抚摸着小王爷腰间的软肉，把他转过身去趴在岸边上，用小王爷的手臂将小王爷自己撑在岸边温泉水中，粗鲁的掰开小王爷白嫩的臀瓣，在上面留下红红的掌痕。

李兆恩一只手紧紧的捏着小王爷的腰际，小王爷的身体在温泉里泡的滑溜溜水润润的，中间的花穴尤甚，此刻嫣红的媚肉在外面无声的邀请着，小王爷的大腿间，精液，桂花露和肠道的淫液混在一起，说不出的淫靡。

李兆恩拿着粗长的性器在小王爷腿间磨蹭着，在穴口周围不轻不重的绕着圈，激的小王爷浑身颤抖却又得不到满足。

“兆恩……”小王爷的腔调里都染上一丝哭声，“……给我……”

“乖……叫相公……”

“啊……哈……”小王爷难耐的扭动着身子，平时的冷静自持早就被身后的人抛在了九霄云外，“啊……哈……相……相公……”

小王爷的尾音还没落，李兆恩就提枪刺入，因为桂花露的润滑，小穴又松又软，乖乖的包裹下了巨大的性器，李兆恩只觉得小王爷的内里又紧又滑，温热又湿润，几乎让自己忍不住就要抽插起来。

“啊啊啊……”小王爷只觉得自己被填满，差点撑破，含着硕大的性器隐隐有些不适但很快就过去，只觉得还不够，便轻轻的扭动了一下屁股，哪知被身下人摁住狠狠的冲撞起来。

“啊啊……啊……嗯……慢……慢一点啊……”娇嫩的小口紧紧的吸吮着巨大的性器，李兆恩本就忍得辛苦哪知身下人一点也不领情还是勾引着自己，于是快速的动作了起来。

“……嗯……啊……轻一……一点……啊……哈……啊……”小王爷几乎要被不断地快感淹没，

“我的下面说，哥哥的桂花露又甜又软，好吃的紧。”

李兆恩边肆意的在小王爷花穴里抽插，看着小王爷的媚肉被自己的性器带出来又被填进去，觉得身下人止不住的颤抖，一时间空荡的庭院里回荡着的都是肉体相撞的啪啪声和黏黏糊糊的水声。

小穴欢快的流淌着淫液，贪吃的几乎要把囊袋都要紧咬进去，里面也是紧紧的咬着，粗长的性器一下一下的顶到敏感处，

“啊啊……啊……那里……那里不行……啊哈……哈……”

“……啊……不……不要……不要了……哈……”

“哪里？不要什么？”李兆恩说着坏心眼的又一次狠狠的顶到那里，小王爷浑身颤抖着又泄了第二次。

高潮时的肠道收缩，包裹的李兆恩愈发的舒服，也更加肆意的进进出出。

“哥哥……我的好不好吃？艹的你舒不舒服？“

“……唔……啊……嗯啊……你……哈……好……好坏……”

小王爷的手几乎要撑不住自己，偏偏李兆恩还坏心的伸出两只手去绕到身前揉捏着乳尖，小王爷被狠狠的顶的一耸一耸的，几乎半个身子的都承载在两个乳尖上，可怜的乳尖被欺负的红肿着，身下的小穴却不知廉耻的夹吸着。

“小妖精你可真紧……”

“……啊……嗯……啊……好……好舒服……”小王爷迷迷糊糊的叫着，李兆恩轻笑一声，换作两只手撑着小王爷柔软的胸部。

“真乖。“

小王爷隐约觉得似乎是自己的话讨好了这匹饿狼，加上粗长的性器确是让自己沉溺其中，带来难以言说的快感，于是更加频繁的呻吟着。

“啊……嗯……好……大……啊哈……太……太长了……啊啊……”

“我是谁？”

“啊啊……兆……兆恩……啊啊啊……啊……”

“嗯？”李兆恩说着加快了速度。

“啊啊啊……啊……是……啊……是……相……嗯……相公……啊啊……”

巨大的性器在体内胀大了一圈，小王爷软绵绵的任由身后人双手捏着腰际狠狠的冲撞着，喊到最后嗓子甚至都有些沙哑。

小王爷都不知自己泄了几次身，李兆恩狠狠的抽插了几百下才将滚烫的精液射在小王爷的花穴里，小王爷被激的抖着身子，李兆恩射完后缓缓地拔出来将瘫软地小王爷转过身来搂在怀里。

粘稠地精液顺着小王爷一张一合地小口留下来，在大腿上留下一道道痕迹，李兆恩几乎立刻又是硬了起来，提枪又如，花穴内依然让人欲罢不能。

小王爷昏昏沉沉地靠在李兆恩身上，李兆恩深怕小王爷在外感了风寒，于是抱起小王爷，性器还在小穴里深深的埋着就站起身来，紧紧的抱住小王爷，迈出温泉。

性器还硬着，随着李兆恩地走不断向上顶弄着，后入的方式本来就已经够深，这样小王爷仿佛觉得自己都要被捅穿了似的，嗓子喊得沙哑，最后被放在寝殿里柔软的榻上，被再要了一番后李兆恩又抱着他去清洗，

清清爽爽的躺在床上，小王爷才觉出要教训身边人的坏来，

“你个浪荡子坏得很！就像饿狼一样！”

身边的人轻笑一声回应他，“是啊，这不是秋猎吗？“

“和秋猎有什么关系？“

“我这只大灰狼，吃掉了一只又香又软的小白兔子呢。”李兆恩伸出手去将小王爷揽进怀里，“我要好好的养着这只小白兔子，不能让他给别人欺负了或者抢了去。他是我的，是我好不容易追到的小白兔子精，是我一个人的。”

“也只能让我一个人吃掉。“

对了，吃掉还是吃干抹净的那种呢。

END


End file.
